


meet me after class

by teathyme



Series: tender teacher [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breathplay, Desk Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, but it's not very safe tho don't try this at home, tender teacher is back and sexier than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathyme/pseuds/teathyme
Summary: Lio swings by to visit Galo after work. Heading home is not exactly a priority at the moment.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: tender teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	meet me after class

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this!](https://twitter.com/nyo_nyoxxo/status/1257813642206162944?s=20)

Galo’s distracted from his work by a knock on the door, and looks up to see Lio leaning on the doorframe. 

A smile involuntarily breaks out on his face. “Lio, what are you doing here?”

Lio closes the door on his way in and makes his way towards where Galo is sitting behind the desk, snaking his arms around his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cheek in greeting. “What are _you_ still doing here? You’d usually be home by now.”

“You said you were coming home late, so I thought I would stay after to finish some work.”

Lio hums in response and rests his chin on Galo’s head, ignoring the noise of complaint that comes from the other. “Meeting ended early. I swung by when I saw that your location was still at the school.”

He nudges Lio off of him, and the other man walks in front of Galo to stand leaning on his desk. It reminds him of when Lio was younger, and used to sit on the end of the desk while Galo graded papers. He was so cute back then, like a lost puppy. 

Galo leans back against his chair, and looks up at Lio. “Are you stalking me, Mr. Fotia?” he teases. 

Lio laughs quietly. “Secret’s out.” he says, reaching out for Galo’s face and leaning down to give him a kiss, soft and slow, before pulling away. Galo can feel his smile against his own. “I’m obsessed with you.” 

Lio’s hand is warm on his cheek, a thumb tracing Galo’s bottom lip. “Wanna take a break?”

He turns the thought over in his head, and an idea strikes him. He’s missed Lio lately - too many late nights at work and not enough time at home. Lio must be so stressed, and Galo would usually never do something like this, but he could make an exception - just this once. 

So, instead of saying anything, Galo just kisses his thumb, leaning forward to take it in his mouth. Lio’s hand jolts in surprise. His tongue slides around the digit in his mouth, and he hollows his cheeks to gently suck at it. When Galo’s eyes flick up to meet with his, Lio looks like he’s barely breathing. 

“Fuck,” Lio breathes, and practically tackles him as he surges forward to bring them both in to a heated kiss. Lio nudges him to stand, and switches their positions so that Galo is the one against the desk. And because he’s so thoughtful, Lio moves the papers Galo was working on before he lifts him up to sit on the table. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, messy and hot, Lio slotted between his thighs. Lio slides a hand up his shirt, just to touch skin, and Galo touches back, unbuttoning Lio’s dress shirt to feel up his chest, his shoulders. 

Galo is trying to be quiet, especially because there are still people in the building, but it’s hard when Lio puts his hands on him.

Lio kisses down his neck, but doesn’t try to leave any marks, fingers pinching and teasing a nipple while the other hand goes to palm Galo through his shorts. He gasps at that, breaking the kiss. 

“I used to hate these shorts on you,” Lio says, breathing heavily.

Galo snorts, “Why?”

“I wanted them to be shorter,” Lio responds, and Galo bursts out laughing. “No I’m serious. It wasn’t terrible though - your stupid fat ass would eat up all the fabric and you’d walk around all day like someone gave you a wedgie.” Galo hits him on the shoulder for that one, and Lio has the gall to act like it actually hurt.

“Ow,” he whines, but Galo just tells him he deserved it. 

He recovers quickly though, and soon has Galo’s shirt pushed all the way up, and starts kissing on his chest. “ _Ah,_ why ‘used to’?”

“Don’t want anyone else to be paying attention to your ass,” Lio mumbles, his breath tickling Galo’s skin. “This can only be one person’s wet dream and that’s me.”

Galo has his fingers buried in Lio’s hair, but doesn’t pull at it. “You used to dream about me?”

Lio lifts his head to look at Galo. “Are you kidding me? The thought of having you half naked on your desk was the only thing I beat off to for the entirety of my freshman year of college.”

He raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Half naked? That’s it?”

“Well, I fucked you in them too,” he adds, jokingly rolling his eyes - not bothering to hide the smile on his face.

“Mm,” Galo hums. “You still could. “ 

Lio frowns. “We don’t have any lube,” he says, almost admonishing. But doesn’t say much other than that. He must still be thinking about how upset Galo got the last time he tried to stop them from doing something because Galo’s body ‘isn’t how it used to be’.

Galo had him in the doghouse for that one, and by that he means he ignored Lio for a couple of hours before Lio eventually broke and came begging for forgiveness. 

( _“No, I swear I didn’t mean that you were old,”_ Lio had tried to explain, in that way where he definitely doesn’t know that he’s digging a deeper hole for himself. _“You’ve just been working so hard lately I’m worried that you’ll be tired!”_

Galo had dramatically turned away from Lio, and made his voice break - just a little. _“You didn’t used to be worried about things like that.... What if you want to find some else who can keep up with you…”_

_“What?! No, no, no, Galo you’re so perfect, so beautiful, still so young, I would_ never -”)

He’ll let this slide though. “We’re in the sex ed unit - I brought a new bottle for a visual aid.”

“Fuck,” Lio breathes again, a smile breaking out on his face. He gives Galo a quick peck on the lips before going to get it. “I love you.”

Galo laughs in response. “Grab a condom while you’re at it too.”

Lio procures the lube and condom at record speed, and makes quick work of Galo’s shorts, tossing them on the chair to keep them from getting dirty. Galo moves to strip off his shirt and lanyard off too, but Lio stops him. 

“Keep them on.”

Galo gave him a long, hard look. “You pervert. What, are we going to pretend to be teacher and student now?”

Lio lowers him gently until he’s laying completely flat on the table, moving his leg to rest on Lio’s shoulder as he pours a fair amount of lube into his hand. “Can we?” Lio kisses the inside of Galo’s knee, pushing a finger in and smiling at the moan he gets for it. “Will this be enough for extra credit Mr. Thymos?”

His back arches off the table as Lio slips in another finger and crooks them upwards, and he uses his forearm to cover his eyes. His cock is hard and leaking onto his stomach. They’re going to make such a mess. “You’re the worst,” he groans, but doesn’t say no, and he knows that Lio notices that little detail from the way he’s grinning.

Lio usually likes opening him up slow, likes to make him squirm and cry until Galo’s begging for his cock. But he’s a bit rushed today, too turned on to wait, and soon and third finger is inside Galo, and he whines at the stretch. 

The movement of Lio’s pretty fingers inside of him makes him squirm, desperate.

“Lio,” he pants, and Lio is familiar enough with how he begs to know that he’s ready. Lio puts the condom on, rubbing against Galo’s slick hole once, twice, before entering in one smooth stroke. Galo covers his mouth with his hands to muffle the moan that comes out of him. 

It’s been a while since they’ve had sex. Their workloads and schedules not making regular sex very viable. The slight burning stretch along with the heat of Lio’s cock inside of him is satisfying, and he almosts wishes they were fucking raw so he could get the full experience. 

Would the mess have been worth it? Probably not. He still has to drive himself home after all, and he doesn’t have any towels to keep himself from potentially messing up his seat. 

(But then he thinks about the feeling of Lio’s hot cum marking him up inside, thinks about how Lio would often push it back inside of him with his fingers with it slid out, and he has his doubts about it not being worth it.)

“Sorry,” Lio says, voice tight with arousal. “This’ll probably be quick.” 

Lio starts fucking him rough, spliting him wide open on his cock. Lio uses the leg on his shoulder to spread him even wider, but Galo can barely feel the strain in the tendons in his thighs with the way Lio is pounding into him. 

It’s good in a way that almost hurts, and he’s desperately trying to cover the noises that are coming out of him. “Lio, Lio - _ah -_ wait, it’s too - too much,” he begs, tears welling up in his eyes. He tries to hold them back, because he knows crying just riles Lio up even more, but he can’t help the sob that comes out of him. 

Crying also means that his nose is going to get all clogged up, and he can’t cover his mouth or else he can’t breathe which means the room is filled with the sound of skin against skin along with his little moans and whimpers. 

His moans get louder when Lio changes the angle he’s fucking into him at and starts hitting his prostate with more frecuency. And Lio, because all the blood has rushed down to his dick and left nothing for his brain, forgets that Galo can’t breathe through his nose while he’s crying and firmly covers his mouth.

“ _Mpmh!”_

“Shh,” Lio tells him. “You need to be quieter, Mr. Thymos. We don’t want to get caught, do we now.”

Galo’s going to kill him. He’s going to make Lio sleep on the couch and eat nothing but sardines for a whole week. 

But Galo’s still hard and leaking all over his stomach. The lack of air is making him dizzy. That, and the way Lio is thrusting into him has him coming with a whimper in moments, convulsing around Lio’s thick cock. 

Lio doesn’t take too long to follow after, but there’s still a minute or two where Galo is gasping for air while Lio uses his hole to come. His ass feels open, and a little raw, but he feels sated and sleepy.

The hand covering his mouth had very quickly came off, but it’s hard to get air into his lungs with how Lio keeps on moving his hips. Dazed, he admires Lio from where he’s laying. Lio’s gotten impossibly more handsome since he’s graduated, and Galo, pleasure drunk and boneless, is feeling immensely pleased that this is all his.

It’s easy to tell when Lio's getting close - his thrusts get a little more erratic, his eyebrows scrunch up - and Galo tightens up around Lio to bring him over the edge. 

They spend a minute catching their breaths, Lio’s dick still twitching inside of him as he fills the condom. 

“You’re the worst,” Galo repeats to Lio as he’s pulling out.

“Yes, yes,” Lio assauges, kissing Galo on the temple as he raids the tissue box to clean themselves up. “I love you too.”

“And you’re buying me a new box of tissues.” The kids go through one of those so fast during this time of year. They’re definitely not going to notice why the new box he just opened today is half empty. Galo doesn’t bother sitting up, letting Lio wipe him down. “I’m glad you didn’t realize you were in love with me in high school. You would’ve been so mean to me.”

“How so?”

“I could’ve died just now, Lio.”

And the bastard has the audacity to look confused. “But you like it when I choke you.” Lio frowns, eyebrows furrowing. So he did it on _purpose._

But Galo won’t argue with that one because Lio is right, and he’s not going to give him the satisfaction. “You’re making dinner tonight.”

Lio hums, putting Galo back in his underwear and shorts. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written porn in a while so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. my brain hasn't been my friend lately so I've been having a lot of trouble just like. focusing and reading and processing and all thank and also the people who usually betas for me have been busy so if there are any mistakes let a girl know!


End file.
